Metamorphosis
Streszczenie Kirk, Spock, i McCoy eskortują federacyjną komisarz Nancy Hedford z powrotem na . Komisarz, która została wezwana, by zapobiec wojnie na Epsilon Canaris III, zaraziła się chorobą, znaną jako gorączka Sakuro, rzadką, śmiertelnie niebezpieczną infekcją, i musi uzyskac pomoc medyczną. Komisarz jest rozgoryczona, i uważa, że Departament Medyczny Gwiezdnej Floty wykazał się niekompetencją, skoro nie był przygotowany na tę ewentualność. W drodze (blisko punktu 3, kursem 201. 15), prom ''Galileo'' dostrzega fenomen, który Spock opisuje jako "jakby chmura zjonizowanego hydrogenu, ale z silnymi wy ladowaniami elektrycznymi". Poruszając się z szybkością warp, dogania prom i destabilizuje jego systemy. Prom zostaje zepchnięty na kurs 98. 12, prosto do sektora Gamma Canaris. Tutaj miękko laduje na żelazo-niklowej planetoidzie ze standardową tlenowo-azotową atmosferą i standardową grawitacją – w miejscu mogącym podtrzymać ludzkie życie. Przeglądając prom Spock odkrywa coś, co wydaje się niemożliwe: nic nie zostało uszkodzone, ale nic nie działa. McCoy zauważa gazową chmurę którą dostrzegli w próżni, a teraz jest ona na powierzchni planetoidy. Ciszę przerywa głośne "halloooo!". Ktoś jeszcze tu jest – młody mężczyzna, który szybko dołącza do grupy. Przedstawia się jako Cochrane. Mówi oficerom że damping field nie pozwala tu pewnym technologiom na pracę. Twierdzi jednak, ze nie wie, jaka siła sprowadziła tu prom. Mężczyzna wydaje się Kirkowi jakoś znajomy. Cochrane pokazuje gościom swój dom i dekorujące go instrumenty. Kirk twierdzi, ze to antyki. Komisarz Hedford dostaje nagle gorączki, która jest pierwszym objawem choroby. Kirk naciska Cochrane'a, i dowiaduje się o kimś, określanym przezeń jako Towarzysz. Tak nazywa obce stworzenie które sprowadziło Galileo na planetoidę. Cochrane był stary, i chciał umrzeć w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Zabrał więc prom i opuścił swój dom na Alpha Centauri. Towarzysz odnalazł go, odwrócił proces starzenia, i zatrzymał tutaj. Cochrane jest odpowiedzialny za porwanie Kirka i jego zespołu; mówił Towarzyszowi o swej samotności w nadziei, że ten go uwolni , ale ten zamiast tego sprowadził mu przyjaciół. Wiedząc to wszystko Kirk wie też, dlaczego Cochrane wydał mu się znajomy: jest to Zefram Cochrane, który odkrył napęd warp. Tymczasem Spock próbuje naprawić Galileo , lecz pojawia się Towarzysz. Z ciekawości dotyka go i zostaje porażony prądem o wysokim napięciu. Obwody promu zostają przepalone; Towarzysz nie zostawia żadnej szansy naprawy. Cochrane godzi się porozmawiać z Towarzyszem by spytać, czy tem oże pomóc pani komisarz, dowiaduje się jednak, że nie. McCoy znajduje Spocka; dowiaduje się, że Towarzysz używa zwykłej elektryczności. Spock buduje mechanizm zakłócający impulsy elektryczne; mając go, Kirk ma zamiar unieruchomić lub zabić stworzenie, tak by ludzie mogli uciec. Cochrane ma teraz dylemat; nie chce zabijać tej istoty. Kirk używa całej swej siły przekonywania, by zmusić go do tego. Nieszczęśliwy z przydzielonej mu roli Judasza Cochrane niechętnie godzi się na ponowne wezwanie stworzenia. Spock włącza urządzenie i odkrywa, że jest ono w stanie jedynie zirytować stworzenie. Istota atakuje Kirka i Spocka, i mimo błagań McCoya, niemal ich zabija – dopiero Cochrane ją przekonuje. Niedaleko od planetoidy Enterprise kontynuuje poszukiwania zaginionego promu. Wreszcie, na kursie 210 .40, sensory wykrywają dziwną koncetrację jonową. Nie mając dowodów na to, że prom uległ zniszczeniu, Scotty decyduje się podjąć ten kurs Tymczase na Gamma Canaris Spock kończy modyfikację uniwersalnego translatora tak, by Kirk mógł porozumieć się z Towarzyszem. Przede wszystkim odkrywa, ze Towarzysz jest rodzaju żeńskiego, co stawie jego - jej - relacje z Cochrane'm w nowym świetle. Kirk nalega, by Towrzyszka zezwoliła odejść jego drużynie, ale ona jest niewzruszona, gdyż zdrowie i dobro Cochrane'a jest dla nej jedyną ważną rzeczą. Własnie dlatego zamierza zatrzymac załogę promu na zawsze. Cochrane jest wstrzaśnięty seksualnym podtekstem jego relacji z Towarzyszem. Uważa, że jest to wstrętne. Kirk, Spock i McCoy nie rozumieją jego zachowania. Pani komisarz wogóle nie pojmuje, jak ktoś, komu oferuje się miłość, może ją odrzucić. Wielką tragedią jej życia, które prawie dobiegło końca, jest to, że nigdy nie była kochana. Enterprise kontynuuje poszukiwania. Odkrywa pole asteroid, zawierające 7,000 obiektów w rozmiarach od A do M. Trzydzieści procent z nich ma atmosferę w typie od H do M. Poszukiwania będą długie, ale Scotty uważa, że przy takim braku danych jest bardzo możliwe, iż prom "gdzieś" wylądował, i jest gotów przeszukać każdą asteroidę, jeśli będzie to konieczne. Kirk próbuje nowej taktyki. Najpierw przekonuje Towarzysza, że bez przeciwności do pokonania ludzie stają się coraz słabsi i w końcu giną. Gdy to zawodzi, wmawia istocie, że miłość, której pragnie, jest nie do zrealizowania, gdyż ona i Cochrane zbyt się różnią.. Twarzysz pojmiuje to, a potem znika. Kirk ma nadzieję, że teraz Towarzysz uwolni Cochrane'a i jego oddział – wyrażenie miłości poprzez poświęcenie – ale nie taki jest jego wybór. Zamiast tego w drzwiach domu Cochrane'a ukazuje się Nancy Hedford - i wydaje się zupełnie zdrowa. Towarzysz połączył sie z nią w jej ciele, poświęcił swą nieśmiertelność, by stać się człowiekiem human, i doświadczyć zycia z Zeframem Cochrane jako ludzka kobieta. Cochrane początkowo jest zaskoczony, ale potem okazuje entuzjazm, obiecując, że pokaże jej galaktykę. Niestety, okazuje się, że kobieta nie może opuścić planetoidy; to z niej czerpie życiową siłąę. Tak jak on musi jeść, tak ona musi być tutaj lub zginie. Cochrane nie może znaleźć sił, by ją opuścić, i wybiera pozostanie z nią. Prosi Kirka o utrzymanie ich istnienia w tajemnicy, a Kirk się zgadza. :Początkowo Towarzysz mówił, że nie może pomóc Nancy Hedford. Potem uzdrowił ją przez połączenie. Być może sam proces zniszczył chorobę, a może, nim zdecydował się na połączenie, Towarzysz chciał zniszczyć konkurencję do względów Cochrane'a, chciał, by ona – jedyna kobieta z promu ''Galileo – umarła.'' Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik pokładowy, data gwiezdna 3219.8. Komandor porucznik Scott notuje nieobecność kapitana Kirk. Prom wiozący kapitana, pierwszego oficera, chirurga naczelnego McCoy, i asystenta federacyjnego komisarza, panią Hedford zniknął definitywnie ze skanerów statku. Próbujemy ich namierzyć." *"'' Dziennik pokładowy, data gwiezdna 3220.3. Komandor porucznik Scott melduje zaginięcie kapitana i pierwszego oficera. Kontynuujemy poszukiwanie zaginionego promu."'' Pamiętne cytaty "Komisarzu, zrobimy, co będziemy mogli i kiedy będziemy mogli – w tej chwili jesteśmy bezradni. Może więc pani ponownie usiąść i cieszyć się przejażdżką." : - Kirk, do Hedford, po tym, jak Towarzysz przejął kontrolę nad statkiem "Moge zaofiarować wam nawet gorącą kąpiel." "Skąd przyszło panu do głowy, że jej potrzebuję?." : - Cochrane i Hedford "Kapitanie... czemu zbudowaliście translator z kobiecym głosem?" "Nie zrobiliśmy tego." "Ależ słyszałem...–" "Opcja męska lub kobieca to uniwersalna stała, Cochrane. Bez wątpienia – Towarzysz jest rodzaju żeńskiego." "Nie rozumiem." "Pan ''nie rozumie? Ślepy by to zauwazył; nie jest pan zwierzątkiem domowym, okazem trzymanym w klatce– pan jest kochankiem." "''Jestem ''czym?" "''Jej zachowanie wobec pana jest zupełnie inne niż wobec nas. Jest miła, delikatna; jej głos melodyjny, przyjemny. Nie mam pełnego zrozumienia dla tej emocji, ale jej istnienie jest oczywiste; Towarzysz pana ''kocha ." "''Czy pan wie, co mówi? Od stu pięćdziesięciu lat pozwalam Obcemu pełcać wewnątrz mnie?" "Na co się pan skarży– uratowała panu życie, czyż nie?" "To coś mnie wykorzystało – to wstrętne!" "Nie ma w tym nic wstrętnego, to po prostu inna forma życia. Już pan takie spotykał." "Jest pan równie zły jak to coś!" "Pana wysoce emocjonalan reakcja jest w najwyższym stopniu nielogiczna. Pańskie relacje z Towarzyszem były praktyczne, emocjonalnie satysfakcjonujące i nieszkodliwe przez sto pięćdziesiąt lat. Można je nazwać dobrodziejstwem." "To ma być ta lepsza przyszłość? Ludzie bez etyki i moralności? Być może wypadłem z obiegu na sto pięćdziesiąt lat, ale nie będę służył za pojemnik z karmą dla nieludzkiego potwora." "Fascynujące – całkowicie nielogiczne zachowanie." : - '''Cochrane', Kirk, McCoy, i Spock "Traktujesz mężczyznę jak zabawkę; po prostu cieszysz się nim." "Jesteś w błędzie. On istnieje – ja dbam o niego." "Ale nie może go naprawdę ''kochać. Nie masz najsłabszego pojęcia o tym, czym jest miłość; całkowite zespolenie dwojga ludzi. Ty jesteś Towarzyszem, on jest człowiekiem; jesteście dwoma różnymi istotami. Nie możesz przyłączyć się... nie możesz kochać. Możesz zatrzymac go tu na zawsze, ale też zawsze będziecie rozdzieleni – rozdzieleni od siebie." "''Gdybym... była człowiekiem, mogłaby zaistnieć... miłość?" : - Kirk i Towarzysz "Nie mogę iść z tobą, Zefram Cochrane." "Ale dlaczego?" "Moje... życie emanuje z tego miejsca. Jeśli się stąd oddale na dłużej niż kilka dni, przestanę egzystować." "Cóż, nie mogę odlecieć i ''zostawić cie tutaj." "''Musisz być wolny, Zefram Cochrane." "Ale nawet jak zostaniesz tu, w końcu umrzesz." "Dla radości tej godziny... godzę się na to." "Ale ocaliłaś mi życie. Dbałaś o mnie przez te wszystkie lata... kochałaś mnie. Nie rozumiałem tego przedtem; teraz tak.." : - The Companion/Hedford i Zefram Cochrane "Może za często był pan żołnierzem, więc zapomniał pan, że przeszedł pan również szkolenie jako dyplomata. Czemu nie spróbować marchewki zamiast kija?" : - Leonard McCoy "To ''wielka galaktyka, Mr. Scott!" : - '''Lt. Uhura', parodiując akcent Scotty'ego Zza kulis Scenariusz * To jedyny epizod w dwóch pierwszych sezonach, gdy kapitan Kirk jest nieobecny na Enterprise przez cały czas. W trzecim sezonie kapitan Kirk przez kilka odcinków równiez nie pokazywał się na statku: : The Paradise Syndrome, Plato's Stepchildren, Whom Gods Destroy, i All Our Yesterdays. * W pierwszym scenariuszu tego odcinka Scotty również znajduje się na pokładzie promu (zwanego tu Edison) z Kirkiem, Spockiem, McCoyem i Hedford. Oryginalnie to on został porażony przez Towarzysza podczas próby naprawy promu. * Gold Key Comics wydało komiks, będący sequelem tego epizodu, #49: "A Warp in Space". * Jest to pierwsze przedstawienie postaci Zefram Cochranea, konstruktora napędu warp i ważnej postaci w historii Federacji. Potem pokazal się on w ST VIII oraz odcinku ENT Broken Bow, grany przez [Cromwella. Występują * William Shatner jako Kapitan Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie *Glenn Corbett jako Zefram Cochrane *Elinor Donahue jako Nancy Hedford Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Elizabeth Rogers jako Towarzysz (głos) de:Metamorphose (Episode) en:Metamorphosis (episode) es:Metamorphosis fr:Metamorphosis (épisode) ja:華麗なる変身（エピソード） nl:Metamorphosis Kategoria:Odcinki TOS